1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor structure which can be called a complementary silicon gate metal-oxide-semiconductor, or MOS structure having a polycrystalline silicon gate doped with a P-type impurity and a method for making the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Complementary MOS devices have heretofore been available. Such devices have had several major objections. For example, it has been necessary to provide additional interconnections. In addition, such devices had higher power consumption than desired and also were slower than desired for certain applications. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved complementary silicon gate MOS structure and method.